


Notte Bianca 10 Fills & Clash Of The Writing Titans 3.5

by Akira14



Category: Hannibal (TV), Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le storie scritte per la NB sono i primi 4 capitoli:</p><p>1: Derek Alpha Delle Papere aka 2 Stiles son meglio che one<br/>2: Hannibal, Will e le corone di fiori<br/>3: Hannibal ed un piatto riuscito male<br/>4: Derek, Stiles - Eurovision!AU</p><p>***********************</p><p>Dal 5° iniziano i fill per il COWT3.5 ;)</p><p>5: Isaac POV (durante la 3x07)<br/>6: Stiles POV (post 3x08) - Stydia e Cora/Stiles<br/>7: Stiles POV (future!AU) - Sterek<br/>8: Derek POV (AU post 2x12) - Fic con Derek che fa da babysitter agli altri pg<br/>9: Louis POV (Suits, Vampire!AU)<br/>10: Harvey POV (Suits, Vampire!AU)<br/>11: Derek POV (POST 3x12) - Derek si chiede se entrare a far parte del Pack McCall<br/>12: Derek POV (AU post 2x12) Fic con Derek che fa da babysitter agli altri pg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Una papera crede che il personaggio X sia la sua mamma e lo segue ovunque può, sempre. X è un tipo scontroso e brontolone, ma piano si affezionerà alla papera.
> 
> Bonus: Y prima è divertito dalla situazione, poi è geloso della papera (perché l'animale non gli dà attenzioni/ X dà solo attenzioni alla papera. Decidete voi!)

La mia mamma è grande e forte. Non ha ali, né zampe o becco ma dei denti lunghi ed affilati. Eppure è bellissima comunque. Sa come proteggermi ed io so come difendere lei, anche se ancora ne ho di cose da imparare. Perciò la seguo sempre, anche quando sbuffa un esasperato "Piantala di seguirmi, Stiles!"

Appena ci siamo visti, mi ha messo subito alla prova. Doveva assicurarsi che fossi in grado di sopravvivere per conto mio, perciò mi ha portato ad un laghetto che c'è in mezzo ai boschi e mi ha dato degli ordini in quella sua lingua incomprensibile ed ha fatto dei gesti come se volesse che mi andassi a tuffare nell'acqua. Perciò le ho dato corda e poi, modestamente, c'ho messo soltanto mezza giornata a tornare al suo appartamento.  
Quando mi ha visto ha sgranato gli occhi. Ha aperto la bocca, ma nessun suono è uscito. Era senza parole. Dall'orgoglio, ovviamente.

Non pensate che sia finita qui, però.  
La mia mamma è un tipino esigente e m'ha fatto penare per le sue attenzioni. Ho dovuto insistere, giorno dopo giorno, standole addosso come un'ombra. Arruffando le piume e minacciando di cavare gli occhi col mio becco a chiunque le si avvicini troppo.  
Incluso il mio omonimo. Che non l'ha presa molto bene, a giudicare dal suo sguardo oltraggiato e dal modo convulso in cui muoveva gli arti. Neanche a me fa piacere condividere il tuo stesso nome. Figuriamoci la mia mamma. Stalle lontano, ragazzino. Questo è l'ultimo avvertimento.  
Sei geloso? Be', sono problemi tuoi.

Cosa le puoi offrire, in fondo?  
Io uno stormo di amici, pronti a seguire ogni suo ordine.  
Sarà la nostra guida, l'Alpha, ed insieme domineremo il mondo. O qualcosa del genere.

"Certo che solo tu potevi trovarti una papera psicopatica e megalomane, Derek."


	2. La corona di fiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Perché mi stai mettendo sulla testa una corona di fiori?"

La domanda non giunge inaspettata. Anzi, è probabilmente la reazione più naturale che possa esserci, ma stona su un uomo che ti ha sempre affascinato per la sua imprevedibilità.

Una delusione ripagata dallo spettacolo bucolico - e comico, ne rideresti se sapessi come farlo - di Will Graham con una corona di fiori di campo.

"È una nuova terapia. Per avvicinarsi di più alla natura e, grazie ad essa, sentirsi più ancorati alla realtà. Se ti capitasse di provare impulsi violenti, non hai che da dirmi 'Tienimi i fiori'."

"Io..." mormora, boccheggiando in cerca di una risposta appropriata. "Io ci rinuncio a capire i tuoi metodi, Hannibal."


	3. Un piatto riuscito male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hannibal, Un piatto riuscito male

Insipida. Secca. Dura.   
Stracolma di nervi.   
Neppure le spezie migliori riescono a darle un buon sapore.  
Ha provato a cucinare quella carne in ogni modo, ha tentato di accompagnarla con verdure deliziose ed ottimi vini ma ciò nonostante il risultato non cambia.  
Che sia diventata un arrosto, un polpettone, un delicato paté o un carpaccio rimane davvero pessima. Basta un morso a lasciargli in bocca il retrogusto di qualcosa andato a male.  
Detesta buttare via il cibo, specie quando gli è costata tanta fatica procurarselo, prepararlo, e metterlo in tavola. Tuttavia, non potrebbe trangugiare un boccone di più.  
Eppure aveva scommesso che sarebbe stato delizioso, il suo Will.  
Ed invece, solo nella morte, è riuscito a prevalere.


	4. Denmark sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek, "Derek non buttarti giù, la tua canzone era molto più bella! La Danimarca fa schifo!" (perché Hoechlin e dunque Derek somiglia al tizio che era in finale all'Eurovision e ha perso contro la Danimarca?!!!)

"Derek non buttarti giù, la tua canzone era molto più bella! La Danimarca fa schifo!"   
Da quando in qua, oltre al catering, mi devo occupare anche di sostenere l'artista moralmente? Incoraggiarlo alla vittoria, consolarlo delle sue sconfitte? Non mi pagano abbastanza per questo lavoro. Non mi pagano affatto, ad essere onesti.  
"Lo so, dannazione, lo so... Ma questo non cambia il tragico esito della gara." Sospira sconsolato, prendendosi la testa fra le mani e nascondendo il volto. Peccato; è proprio un bel volto.

“Tragico? Addirittura? Non ti sembra di esagerare?” 

Cautamente mi avvicino, inginocchiandomi di fronte a lui ed intrecciando le mie dita con le sue. Preso da non so quale istinto suicida, porto le labbra sulle nocche.   
Ora mi uccide. Mi farà fuori lentamente e dolorosamente.  
Addio mondo crudele, che non hai concesso all’eroico Stiles Stilinski nemmeno una sana scopata. 

Aspetto una presa al collo, un pugno, una qualsiasi reazione violenta che non arriva.  
Perdere contro la Danimarca è traumatico, lo capisco, ma non credevo lo segnasse a tal punto.

“Davvero ti è piaciuta la mia canzone?” domanda in un borbottio pressoché incomprensibile.  
Alza lo sguardo, cercando la mia approvazione.

Stop. Riavvolgete, prego.  
Chi è questo pavido individuo?  
Che fine ha fatto il _**mio**_ Derek?  
Vade retro, Satana!   
Ehi! No, ripensandoci forse è meglio se rimani fino a quando mi scade l’apprendistato, che così magari mi assumi pure accordandomi uno stipendio stratosferico.

“Certo. Te lo ripeto, era favolosa. Stupenda. Piaciuta tanto a me quanto a Jenny, stai tranquillo. Canzone migliore non potevi scriverle. È roba che spacca, che non ha trionfato solo perché **evidentemente** i danesi hanno comprato mezza Europa. Cioè, voglio dire, cosa aveva di più la loro? Devono spiegarmelo!  
Andiamo, anche dell’interpretazione e dello spettacolo che hai offerto al pubblico ne vogliamo parlare? Innanzitutto…” Prendo fiato, pronto a partire una sequela di lodi. Lui mi anticipa.

“Ho capito l’antifona, Stiles: taci.” 

Il suo sguardo mi fulmina. Mi afferra e mi stringe dolorosamente il polso, impedendomi di allontanarmi.  
Okay. È tornato. Confesso che, in questi brevi attimi di assenza, mi è mancato.  
Però, se magari non mi conficcasse le unghie affilate nella pelle… Se si allontanasse un pochino, che manco riesco a ragionare con il suo respiro sulle labbra…

“Era per te la canzone, idiota. Perciò sarebbe dovuta arrivare al primo posto.” Afferma, con convinzione.  
Poi mi bacia.

Aiuto.


	5. I won't say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della NB: "Teen Wolf, qualsiasi cosa incentrata su Derek e Isaac, possibilmente Gen (perché c'è troppo poco Gen al mondo ;__;)"
> 
> Prompt del COWT3.5: "ritorno"

Credi sia un idiota?  
Hai scelto me perché ero il primo che passava di lì quando hai preso la brillante decisione di mettere su un branco?

No. Mi sei venuto a cercare. Hai lasciato a me la decisione, e nonostante tutta la serie di disgrazie che si sono susseguite – tra cui, sì, includo anche la morte di mio padre – non è una decisione che rimpiango. Neppure tu, per quanto ti sia sforzato di farmelo credere. 

Devo ammettere che il lancio del bicchiere è stato un colpo particolarmente basso, esattamente quel che serviva per farmi sloggiare senza più guardarmi indietro. Il tuo maldestro, crudele, tentativo di difendermi; ecco cos'era. Non è che ci volesse molto a capirlo.

Cos'è, gli Alfa ti hanno fatto visita dopo la morte di Ennis – m'è giunta voce che Kali non l'abbia presa molto bene – giurando vendetta? O peggio, ti hanno promesso che se farai fuori uno tra me e Boyd lasceranno in pace gli altri? Non so perché ti dovrebbero fare una proposta del genere, ma sarebbe nel loro stile.

Sì, forse credi di avere a che fare con un cretino. Ma non lo sono.  
Io non ti mollo. Io non me ne vado con la coda tra le gambe lasciandoti al tuo destino. Cazzo, sei più stupido di me. Di uno che continua a vedere del buono nell'uomo che l'ha cresciuto, picchiato e rinchiuso ripetutamente in un congelatore. Il che è tutto dire. 

Allontanami pure quanto ti pare, Derek. Io farò sempre ritorno al tuo fianco, fosse anche solo per darti fastidio. Sarò masochista, che vuoi che ti dica?  
Posso anche lasciarti solo con una tizia che, per quanto fisicamente non sia per niente male, rimane una minaccia finché non confesserà dove diavolo se ne è stata e con lo zio psicopatico... ma puoi scordarti che non venga regolarmente a controllare che tu sia ancora vivo.

Anche per come l'ha presa Scott l'ultima volta che ti ha creduto morto, sai?  
Non sorprenderti, quindi, che io sia di nuovo qui – con Boyd – per cercare di pararti il culo.

Il mio ritorno è una costante che non dovrai mai dubitare: te lo ripeto, casomai non ti fosse ancora entrato in testa. Ci puoi giurare.  
Rassegnati.


	6. Moving mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "montagna"

Com'è che dice?  
Se Maometto non va alla montagna, è la montagna che va da Maometto. Come immagine devo confessare che non è la più tranquilizzante che possa esistere, ma comunque il punto è che una volta che Stiles - me medesimo, scusatemi la terza persona - ha smesso di correre dietro alla ragazze, sono state le ragazze a travolgermi come una valanga.

Prima Lydia, che si è aggrappata come se fossi l'unico punto solido su cui fare affidamento. Perché va bene l'adrenalina della scalata, ottimo anche il divertimento e la soddisfazione di conquistare una nuova vetta ma, di tanto in tanto, è bello potersi fermare in un posto sicuro, no?

Poi Cora, che dopo aver ascoltato il mio ennesimo sproloquio - tutte cose di fondamentale importanza, naturalmente, ma qui nessuno mi ascolta e poi si chiedono com'è che il mondo intero va a puttane! - o meglio, aver finto di farlo in modo ben più convincente di suo fratello, mi ha sbattuto contro il muro.  
Per un attimo mi è tornato in mente il momento in cui Derek mi ha fatto conoscere la porta della mia camera in un modo del tutto nuovo e inaspettato. No, questa volta non me ne sarei stato fermo immobile aspettando che mi baciasse. Anche perché poi quello là mica l'ha fatto. Ed io son rimasto lì impalato come un idiota.  
Questa volta avrei preso io l'iniziativa. Spingendola via, perché posso passare sopra a tutto - istinti omicidi, riapparizione mistica dalle nebbie del passato, tendenza ad essere laconica - ma non al suo irrazionale odio per gli ananas sopra alla pizza. Cioè. No. Voglio dire: è il perfetto mix di dolce e salato e lei ritiene che solo menti disturbate possano pensare ad un'accoppiata del genere e addirittura mangiarsela?  
Sarà lei ad avere la mente disturbata, piuttosto. Già.  
Proprio questo le volevo dire, quando mi ha bloccato con la sua forza sovraumana - ehi no, non ho acconsentito, questa è una violenza! - e mi ha baciato. Ed ho sentito le sue unghie graffiarmi. Lievemente. Anche mossa dall'impulso, dall'istinto, si stava comunque controllando.  
Potevo non apprezzare? No. Ho ricambiato ben volentieri.  
Finché le sue mani non son scese alla mia cintura.

Non è che stessimo correndo troppo. Una ragazza con il fisico e il décolleté che c'ha può pure corrermi addosso quanto desidera, basta non lo venga a sapere il suo iperprotettivo e selvaggio fratello perché non credo approverebbe.  
No, è che all'improvviso ha cominciato a ricordarmi fin troppo gli ultimi istanti che ho visto Heather.  
E così l'ho allontanata.

Lei, che come ogni Hale sopravvissuto, non sa assolutamente come interpretare le reazioni altrui se non nel peggiore dei modi ha fatto un passo indietro ed abbassato lo sguardo.  
Prima che le potessi spiegare, l'ha rialzato e sulle sue labbra c'era un sorriso di scherno misto ad autocommiserazione.

"Dovresti ringraziare che non c'ho voglia di rovinarmi le nocche contro il tuo naso." Sibila, per poi andarsene velocemente.  
Non ha senso. Le sue nocche non si sarebbero comunque rovinate.

Non sono mai stato il tipo da smuovere montagne ed ora se ne smuovono fin troppe.

Che cazzo ho fatto?  
Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?

Qualcuno me lo spieghi.


	7. Summer Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "estate"

Perché non può essere sempre estate?  
È la stagione perfetta, andiamo! Okay, un caldo così intenso da vaporizzare la tua voglia di vivere ed i vestiti madidi di sudore che ti si attaccano addosso sono svantaggi piuttosto importa ma... Vogliamo metterli a confronto con il fatto che la scuola, quel luogo letale e maledetto, è chiusa?  
Che nessuno rischia la vita? Che la gente si spoglia più del solito?  
Ecco, non c'è proprio gara.

Certo, c'è anche chi si mette a petto nudo pure in pieno inverno, eh. D'estate, però, la percentuale aumenta. Puoi stare ad ammirare fisici scultorei – specie quelli degli Hale – senza rischiare che ti vengano cavati gli occhi perché hai osato fissare il percorso di una goccia d'acqua scendere dai capelli, giù lungo gli addominali e sparire sotto l'orlo dei pantaloncini. 

Pensare che fino a qualche anno fa quasi l'odiavi. Scott approfittava delle vacanze per allenarsi, sebbene non avesse alcuna possibilità di giocare a lacrosse con l'asma che c'aveva. Cercava di mettersi da parte più soldi, lavorando da Deaton. E nel poco tempo libero che gli rimaneva, c'erano i compiti da fare.Estate significava solitudine, insomma.  
Noia infinita. Ora la noia è un lusso, per cui... ben venga.

"Sloggia, cagnaccio!" sbuffi, allontanandoti dalla fornace umana - lincantropa? licantropesca? licantropica, forse? Bah! - soprannominata Derek Hale.

"Mi stai ordinando cosa fare, Stiles?" Ti squadra con un'occhiataccia, avvicinandosi minaccioso.

"Certo che sì." Lo sfidi, curioso di vedere cosa farà. Sfodererà la sua dentatura, come al solito, illudendosi di intimorirti? Affilerà le tue unghie sulla tua testa, a suo parere, vuota?

Niente di tutto questo. Sei completamente fuori strada. Sogghigna e ti si sdraia praticamente sopra, schiacciandoti sotto il suo _dolce_ peso.Ma guardatelo come se la ride soddisfatto, mentre ti rotola a fianco ed osserva l'ondata di calore che i suoi movimenti ti hanno provocato. Sadico!  
Da quand'è che Derek si abbassa a fare i dispetti come un bambino di cinque anni?

Da quando state insieme, realizzi, sorridendo come un ebete.  
È comprovato che Derek diventa un'altra persona quand'è innamorato. Non eccessivamente, per fortuna, con te. È LUI, che vuoi, non una copia melensa e decerebrata.   
Vederlo più sereno, comunque, è rincuorante. Se lo merita.

"Davvero, levati o morirò disidratato da troppa perspirazione. A differenza di voi altri, io non ho un'impeccabile sistema di termoregolazione che mi permette di stare bene in qualsiasi stagione, di fare bagni in torrenti gelati senza perdere la sensibilità nelle gambe. Perciò lasciami qui, solo, a sciogliermi su queste rocce." Gli spieghi, provato già solo dallo sforzo di parlare.

"E perdermi l'occasione di tormentarti, come tu hai fatto per anni?" Ti sussurra nell'orecchio, facendo scorrere le labbra lungo il padiglione. Una delle sue mani scivola sul torace, sfiorando i capezzoli, scorre sugli addominali e accarezza fianchi...

"No, il solletico no! Smettila!"


	8. Five and a half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "arancione"  
> \- AU post 2x12  
> Ispirato a questo disegno: http://revengeisalwaysanoption.tumblr.com/image/57330537145

Derek era seriamente convinto di aver già pagato abbastanza per i suoi errori. Che vivere con Peter piazzato sul divano – nonostante avesse un appartamento tutto suo dall’altra parte della città – fosse già una punizione sufficiente. Davvero, perché mai il fato avrebbe dovuto accanirsi contro di lui?  
Si sbagliava. Oh, quanto si sbagliava.  
No, non per via del branco di Alfa. Alla fine si erano rivelati dei pezzi di pane, quelli. L’avevano voluto solo spaventare, sottolineargli che non stava addestrando Erica e Boyd nel migliore dei modi. Fargli capire che, forse, scegliere dei ragazzi così giovani non era stata la migliore decisione che avesse mai preso. Era più probabile che sopravvivessero al morso, sì, ma d’altra parte Paige era la dimostrazione che non sempre quella regola era valida. Così s’era circondato di gente emotiva, istintiva, rabbiosa e scostante. Lui non era Deucalion, tanto stimato dai suoi sottoposti da riuscire a metterli a cuccia con un semplice movimento della nuca. Fatto sta che avevano anche ritrovato Cora e gli avevano riportato indietro tutti e tre senza neanche un graffio. Il solo messaggio che gli avevano lasciato, per via dell’amicizia che a lungo li aveva legati a Talia, era che non avevano alcuna intenzione di minacciare il suo territorio. Anzi, se avesse avuto problemi con gli Argent o con McCall non avrebbe dovuto esitare a chiamarli.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che a tanta straordinaria fortuna sarebbe corrisposta l’abituale dose di sventure.  
Sacrifici umani per debellare il morbo licantropico dal mondo: featuring Julia, l’ex ragazza di Kali. Alberi parlanti (“Driadi, Derek, driadi!”, ripeteva nella sua testa una fastidiosa vocina che suonava tanto come quella di Stiles), donne-volpe e streghe. Stava iniziando a pensare che, magari, l’universo stesse cercando di comunicargli qualcosa riguardo al mondo femminile. Tipo: stanne alla larga, a meno che non siano parte del branco o della tua famiglia.

Ma torniamo alle streghe. Streghe, già.  
Guidate da un incommensurabile istinto materno verso Isaac, Scott e Stiles – nonché un’incomprensibile simpatia nei confronti di Jackson – e vedendo li come trattava, avevano deciso di dargli una bella lezione.

Una vocina querula interruppe l’improduttivo attimo di compatimento.  
“Dede, Dede, Dede!” Lo chiamava un bambino sdentato e pieno di sbucciature, che chissà come era riuscito ad arrampicarsi sul tavolo senza che lui se ne accorgesse e lo stava per usare come rampa di lancio “Guarda! Volooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!” Gridò, buttandosi nel vuoto. Se non fosse stato per i suoi riflessi sovrannaturali non sarebbe certamente riuscito ad acchiapparlo prima che si fracassasse la testa.  
Lo Sceriffo meritava una medaglia al valore per essere stato in grado farlo sopravvivere tanto a lungo. Sul serio. Stiles era una calamità naturale, accompagnata dal fedele Scott. Il quale mostrava i denti non appena Derek s’avvicinava troppo a lui o al suo migliore amico.  
Ora, infatti, aveva i denti conficcati nel suo braccio. Cora gli tirava i capelli per cercare di staccarlo. Jackson – che aveva preteso di vestirsi con un costume da kanima o sarebbe corso a rivelare tutto ai suoi genitori – se ne stava abbarbicato sulla sua testa. Erica gli si era aggrappata al collo e Boyd si faceva svogliatamente tenere in braccio, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate interrogative ad Isaac.  
‘Non intendi dare una mano a Cora?’ Sembrava chiedere.  
‘No. Mi fanno paura.’ Era la silenziosa risposta dell’altro, che s’affrettava a nascondere il volto nella maglia di Derek. Era quasi tenero come la stringesse tra le sue manine, terrorizzato dal pensiero che il suo Alfa potesse abbandonarlo se non gli stava appiccicato.

Stiles, avendo già dimenticato lo spavento di pochi minuti prima, stava tranquillamente a colorare i muri.  
Vaghe figure antropomorfe contornate da sprazzi di verde, di azzurro, e…  
“Dede…”  
“Derek, Stiles. Mi chiamo Derek.” Sospirò, staccandosi una volta per tutte McCall dal braccio e tenendolo per il cappuccio della maglia.  
“Dede!” Continuò imperterrito Stiles, correndo verso di lui ed inciampandosi nei propri piedi. Cadde piuttosto rovinosamente, ma non l’avvenimento non lo turbò minimamente. Doveva esserci piuttosto abituato. “Arancione. Finito.” Gli comunicò, cercando – infruttuosamente – di colorargli i jeans per dimostrargli l’urgenza di comprare un nuovo pennarello.  
“Quindi?”  
“Un altro…” S’interruppe, riflettendo su come farsi dare ciò che aveva chiesto. “… per favore.”  
“Non ne ho. Arrangiati con il giallo, piuttosto.”  
“NO!” Gridò, sconvolto da tale offensiva richiesta. “Al tramonto il sole non è giallo.” Improvvisamente si ritrovò gli occhi di tutta la combriccola puntati contro. Perfino quelli di Isaac. Come aveva osato avanzare una proposta così assurda?  
“Disegnalo di pomeriggio, allora.” Si ritrovò a rispondere, non sapendo nemmeno perché se ne stesse a discutere con un marmocchio di cinque anni. E mezzo.  
“NO. VIENI.” Gli ordinò. Suo malgrado, senza nemmeno scrollarsi gli altri di dosso, Derek lo seguì. “Guarda.” Proseguì Stiles, indicando le figure con braccia, gambe, lunghe orecchie pelose e coda. “I lupi mannari girano di sera. Non di giorno.”  
Oh. Finalmente c’era arrivato. Quegli sgorbi erano loro. Con Stiles, al tramonto, che si divertivano nel bosco.  
“Fallo diventare una luna, no?” Suggerì, passandogli il pennarello giallo.  
“La mia mamma non mi fa uscire così tardi, Dede.” Rispose sconsolato l’altro, restituendogli il pennarello.  
“Neanche la nostra.” Annuì convinta Cora. “Nemmeno se c’è la luna piena.”  
“Sembra proprio che mi toccherà andare a comprare l’arancione, allora.”  
“DAVVERO?” Gli occhi di Stiles s’illuminarono. “E PORTI ANCHE NOI, VERO?”

Tutti lo guardarono speranzosi, in fibrillazione all’idea di poter finalmente uscire di casa. Derek non s’era fidato a metter piede fuori dall’uscio da quando erano stati trasformati. Beacon Hills e dintorni parevano farsi minuscoli quando c’era gente che assolutamente non volevi incontrare. Meglio non correre rischi.  
“In realtà pensavo di chiedere a zio Peter, ma…” Li tenne un po’ tutti sulla corda, sorridendo nel vederli raggelare alla prospettiva di passare anche solo una mezz’oretta con quell’individuo. “… credo di potervi portare con me. A patto che tu tenga a bada Scott.”  
“Sissignore!”  
“Ehi! Non sono mica un cane!”


	9. Chapter 9

Era disgustoso. Individui come Harvey, irrispettosi delle regole e dell’autorità, avevano tutte le fortune.  
Venivano promossi ben prima di lui, avevano una marea di persone che aspettavano solo di diventare i suoi sottoposti – ed il Reclutamento era sempre stata una SUA esclusiva, nonostante fosse circondato da poveri idioti che non capivano il dono che gli era stato fatto, l’opportunità che Louis Litt stava generosamente offrendo – e al primo (primissimo, dannazione!) colpo ne trovavano uno come Mike Ross. Inesperto, ma veloce nell’apprendere. Empatico, ma impietoso quando Harvey gli ricordava che non erano lì a fare beneficenza. 

Okay, Harvey non era arrivato a ricoprire la sua carica grazie alla buona sorte. L’abilità con cui era in grado di condurre la sua doppia esistenza, senza mai rivelarsi agli umani, rivelava del vero e proprio talento. Il resto era impegno e duro lavoro. Louis ne era perfettamente cosciente.  
Ciò nonostante, avendo già un braccio destro come Donna, avrebbe potuto capitargli un novellino totalmente incapace. Tipo Harold.  
Invece no. Mike peccava d’ingenuità, controbilanciando però con lampi di genio. Ora era un discreto avvocato; in futuro prometteva grandi cose. Anche come vampiro non se la cavava male, sebbene dovesse ancora imparare qualcosina a giudicare dal numero di persone che tornavano a cercarlo.  
Mai avere “clienti abituali” era una regola basilare, tra le poche che differivano da quelle dello Studio.

L’unica chance di averlo con sé s’era rivelata un buco nell’acqua.  
Benché avesse approfittato di un momento di profonda – e dolorosa, perché perdere un Sottoposto era come se ti venisse staccato un braccio, e lui li aveva appena persi tutti, perciò… - rottura tra Harvey e Mike; benché gli avesse offerto un banchetto che non avrebbe potuto immaginare nemmeno nei suoi sogni più arditi e dimostrato che lui non era da meno né come avvocato né come suo Superiore.   
Tutto ciò era profondamente ingiusto. Anche perché, in realtà, aveva percepito la volontà dello sbarbatello di passare sotto la sua ala protettrice.  
Questo finché non era tornato il suo esimio collega. Il quale, sebbene gli avesse dato carta bianca rispetto al suddetto, lo reclamava indietro. L’aveva capito nel momento in cui l’aveva intravisto entrare nel suo ufficio, osservando la costante tensione sparire finalmente dalle spalle di Mike. Harvey, perdonandolo , doveva avergli tolto un grande peso.   
Ovvio che ritornasse da lui, no?

Eppure, per un attimo, Louis s’era illuso.  
In fondo, per nessuno dei suoi era stato poi così difficile abituarsi ad avere un nuovo ‘capitano’. Daniel l’aveva usato senza alcun rimorso.  
Questo famigerato legame tra il creatore e le sue creature non doveva poi essere così forte. Lui, lui soltanto, era l’eccezione.  
Ed invece Mike aveva accettato subito quel ramo d'ulivo. Con un entusiasmo ed una gioia che non gli aveva visto in volto nemmeno dopo avergli comunicato che avevano vinto la causa.

Perché non avrebbe dovuto essere euforico, in fondo?  
Era tornato ad avere tutto: Rachel - no, a Louis non erano sfuggite le occhiate di fuoco che si mandavano quei due - ed Harvey.  
Lui, lui soltanto, era rimasto con un pugno di mosche in mano.


	10. I am going to take back what is MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "guerra"

Nessuno ci aveva fatto troppo caso, quand’era sparito Miguel. Prima di tutto perché ben pochi sapevano dell’esistenza di un Miguel alla Pearson&Darby, eccezion fatta per i suoi colleghi associati. Inoltre, era piuttosto naturale che qualcuno, di tanto in tanto, se ne andasse. Lo scambio di consegne tra Nigel e Lois poteva anche aver allentato la tensione tra in nuovi acquisti, ma rimaneva comunque all’ordine del giorno che alcuni si trasferissero in altri studi o rinunciassero in toto alla carriera di avvocato.

Da un giorno all’altro, però, era scomparsa Carole, poi Janice, Anthony e Katrina – avvenimento che aveva mandato totalmente in crisi Louis che non poteva, non voleva, credere di essere stato abbandonato – ed infine, una settimana fa circa, Rachel.

Nonostante non abbia nulla contro di lei, Harvey non può dirsi granché dispiaciuto della sua dipartita. Non può non compiacersi di avere nuovamente Mike tutto per sé, specie ora che sta perdendo quel suo deprecabile buonismo – ma non la sua adorabile ingenuità – ed è effettivamente d’aiuto con le sue brillanti intuizioni. Ieri si sarebbe rifiutato di difendere una donna se convinto della sua colpevolezza, tanto più in un caso di omicidio plurimo. Oggi si rimette alla decisione del suo superiore, e non prova neanche ad intuire cosa gli passi per la testa.   
Essere ai ferri corti con lui non era stato particolarmente piacevole, specie dovendo affrontare nello stesso momento anche la frattura che si era venuta a creare con Jessica. Certo, gradirebbe che Mike la piantasse di menzionare la sua “fidanzatina” – gli dà fastidio sentire quel nome uscire dalle sue labbra, lo turba ben più di quanto non lo faccia il pensare a Donna con Stephen – ma (per ora!) si accontenterà. Nel giro di qualche mese al massimo l’avrà dimenticata, dopotutto.

Nessuno s’accorse di nulla, insomma, finché a dileguarsi non fu Mike.  
Senza prima discuterne con Harvey, senza una telefonata, senza nemmeno presentare per l’ennesima volta le sue dimissioni. Le persone con cui normalmente pranza o cena, di cui Harvey conosce non solo nome e cognome ma l’intera biografia perché è suo dovere informarsi nei minimi dettagli, l’hanno visto per l’ultima volta il giorno antecedente alla sua sparizione.   
Ovvio, dunque, che dovesse andare a casa sua e tirare giù la porta se necessario.

No, non si rivelò necessario.  
Era spalancata, con un marchio disegnato sopra.  
Perché figuriamoci se i licantropi avevano il coraggio di dichiarare guerra apertamente, quando la maggior parte di loro erano emarginati e reietti – rifiuti della società con cui Harvey aveva avuto fin troppo a che fare – e quei pochi che avevano fortuna erano dei perfetti stronzi come Cameron.  
No, preferivano giocare a nascondino e sequestrare la gente. 

Volevano la guerra?  
L’avrebbero avuta.


	11. Somewhere I belong

Cora non fa alcuna fatica ad adattarsi.   
C’era anche da aspettarselo, da una che è sopravvissuta chissà come – chissà dove e chissà con chi! – per ben sei anni. Torna a Beacon Hills come se non l’avesse mai lasciata, entra a far parte del branco di McCall contando essenzialmente sull’intercessione di Stilinski (preferisce non pensarci, davvero, è pur sempre la sua sorellina) ed ogni volta che esce di casa è un continuo “Scott mi ha detto… Stiles mi ha supplicato… Quella rompiscatole di Lydia ha bisogno che…”   
Perfino Aiden ed Ethan vengono messi in mezzo. Derek lo capisce. È giusto che stia in mezzo a suoi coetanei. Merita di seguire un Alfa degno di questo nome, dopo aver capito che suo fratello non vale poi granché.

Lui, invece, si sente come un pesce fuor d’acqua. O come un lupo catapultato dalle foreste in mezzo ad una città, per usare un paragone più calzante.  
Non fosse stato per Peter, per la sua megalomane pretesa di diventare l’Alfa più forte di tutti i tempi – come contava di farlo, quando neanche uno squilibrato quanto lui avrebbe voluto far parte del suo branco, restava un mistero - neanche sarebbe tornato. Interferire con i piani di McCall, sempre che ne avesse e non fosse troppo impegnato a correr dietro alla sua nuova fiamma, non era sua intenzione.  
Le cose erano cambiate parecchio da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta. Scott non era più un ragazzino ingenuo o un irresponsabile.  
Magari non avrebbe nemmeno avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, ma se avessero avuto bisogno di lui ci sarebbe stato. Se lo fossero venuti a cercare.  
Lui, che non merita altro che di essere un Omega, non può mettere in pericolo gli altri con il suo status di reietto. Scott, che si è sempre opposto all’idea di diventare suo Beta, non vorrà certo accoglierlo a braccia aperte e forse è meglio così.

È convintissimo della sua posizione, irremovibile dalle sue posizioni, finché Cora non entra in casa sbottando: “Guarda, nonostante McCall abbia la ragazza io giurerei che abbia una cotta per te. Non fa altro che chiedermi ‘Derek sta bene? Perché non si è fatto vivo? Non è che sta di nuovo con una pazza psicopatica, eh?’; beh, questo in effetti l’ha chiesto Stiles ‘Non ne farà mica una questione di orgoglio, vero?’”  
Derek finge distacco, disinteresse, ma suo malgrado si ritrova a sorridere. Chissà se per McCall è lo stesso. Chissà se anche lui lo vede come un fratello, un fastidioso peso di cui non può fare a meno. Di cui non ha alcuna intenzione di fare a meno, perché tutto sommato vuole bene a quel disgraziato.  
“E direi che la cosa è reciproca, per cui metti da parte l’orgoglio e chiedi la mano di Scott. Perfino Allison benedice questa unione, e sai che non sei esattamente in cima alle sue simpatie, il che tutto dire.”  
“La cosa non m’interessa. Sto bene per conto mio.” Mente spudoratamente, incapace di credere che davvero Scott lo voglia nel branco. Che se anche lo volesse, è soltanto per pietà. O per salvaguardarsi dall’avere un Omega in città. No, grazie. Non ha bisogno della compassione di nessuno.  
Né tantomeno di venir usato per l’ennesima volta per dei secondi fini, seppur questa volta siano nobili.  
“D’accordo, ma se McCall piomberà qui per avere delle spiegazioni, farai meglio a trovarne di più convincenti.”

Figuriamoci se andrà a distruggere un altro branco.  
Ma per favore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la M2 del COWT 3.5  
> Prompt: "tema libero"


	12. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Luna piena"

Faresti volentieri a meno di scoprire quale effetto faccia la luna piena sui marmocchi che ti ritrovi tra i piedi.  
Lo Sceriffo e Melissa, però, non ti hanno lasciato altra scelta. 

Con Stiles appeso al carrello, Isaac alla tua gamba, Jackson che spocchiosamente stava due passi davanti a tutti decidendo LUI dove si doveva andare, Boyd che se ne stava due passi indietro fingendo di non conoscervi, Erica che minacciava di strozzarti con le sue gambine quando non mettevi nel carrello ciò che aveva espressamente richiesto ed infine Scott che correva di qua e di là come un forsennato – gridando “NON SEI MIO PADRE!!” se osavi pregarlo di darsi una calmata – non ti stupisce che si siano avvicinati per chiarire che “No grazie, abbiamo già dato. Restituisciceli quando saranno tornati grandi, okay?”  
Speravi di sfinirli al supermercato, ma l’uscire di casa sembra soltanto averli resi ancora più irrequieti.  
Cora e Stiles, dopo aver bisticciato per una stupidaggine, sono scoppiati a piangere. Saranno almeno dieci minuti che vanno avanti, e non sembrano intenzionati a smettere.  
“Sei cattivo, cattivo! VOGLIO LA MAMMA!” strilla Cora, oltraggiata dal tuo rimprovero dopo che ha sbattuto a terra Stiles con la sua forza sovrannaturale.  
“Voglio tornare a casa, Dede.” Implora Stiles, frantumandoti il cuore in mille pezzi. “Quand'è che viene a prendermi la mia mamma?”  
“Lascia perdere, scemo.” Sbuffa Jackson. “Quello non sa niente. Oppure sa, ma non ci dirà niente. Perché ci ha rapito.”  
Prima che Erica possa correre a tirargli uno schiaffo, portandogli via mezza guancia con gli artigli che si ritrova al posto delle unghie, arriva Scott a placcarlo sul pavimento.  
“Scemo sarai tu! Mio papà ed il papà di Stiles ci avrebbero già trovato se lui c’avesse rapito!” Gli ringhia addosso, per poi girarsi verso tua sorella. “E piantala, Cora. Dede non è cattivo. Antipatico, sì. Cattivo, no.”  
Si alza, andando ad asciugare le lacrime del suo migliore amico con un fazzoletto sporco e malandato. “Stiles, la tua mamma ti verrà a prendere quando potrà. Intanto hai me. Ti basto, no?” 

“Grazie, Scott.” Ti ritrovi a ringraziarlo, mentre ti chini ad offrire a Stiles un fazzoletto pulito. Quest’ultimo ti si getta fra le braccia, preferendo usare la tua spalla per asciugarsi gli occhi e la tua maglietta per soffiarsi il naso. Scott ti fulmina con lo sguardo, ma per distrarlo gli fai un’offerta che sai non potrà rifiutare. “Ti andrebbe di darmi una mano a controllare questi mocciosi? Non come mio secondo, ovvio, ma come mio pari?”  
Per un attimo Scott sembra non aver capito nulla di quello che hai detto. Forse avresti dovuto usare un linguaggio più terra terra. Poi si mette a salterellare, ridendo ed osservandoti come se ti fossi appena rivelato essere Babbo Natale.  
“DAVVERO POSSO ESSERE L’ALFA? GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE!!!” 

Un sorriso amaro si dipinge sulle tue labbra. Basta così poco per farli felici… Perché anche a te non è stata concessa la stessa fortuna?


End file.
